Missed
by h4lfpr1nce
Summary: Glee just isn't the same without Kurt there, and neither is Mercedes.


**Wow. My oneshot stories so far both seem kinda depressing and/or pointless. Sorry, it just turned out that way. But you should review them anyway. Why? Because you love me. That's why. kthxbai.**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee is not mine even though i wish it was.**

Mercedes knew it was the right thing for Kurt.

It didn't stop her from missing him like hell.

It didn't stop her from calling him twice a day since the day he transferred, just to feel disappointment at the happiness in his voice. She felt disappointment when he wasn't happy, too. She was disappointed in herself when she was happy that he felt like he didn't fit in and missed New Directions.

She was angry that he hadn't told her he was being bullied so severely, that it had escalated to death threats and that he was so scared. She was angry with herself that she never noticed it was so much worse and never asked.

Sometimes she hated him for making her feel this way, but mostly she just missed him. She truly wished him happiness at his new school and with Blaine if he ever got around to telling him he liked him. She just… wanted him to be here with her.

He used to be on call at all hours for fashion advice; he used to go anywhere with her. He used to be here for her no matter what. Now he was far away.

It was really only a phone call or a bit of a drive, but he seemed so much farther than that. It had really started when he stopped telling her everything and started telling it to Blaine instead; when he had demanded she stop using him as a fake replacement and a sorry excuse for a boyfriend.

She missed him so much that she started crying sometimes when she saw things that reminded her of him- she was sure she had shocked one of the clerks at the mall as she passed a display of hats she just _knew_ he would like and tears began running down her cheeks.

She was a mess, and she was going to have to _compete_ against Kurt in sectionals in less than a week. It was one thing for him to be gone- glee club was about one third as fun as it used to be, but oh well- it was another thing entirely to be competing against him.

She was completely unmotivated to practice the set list for sectionals, and she wasn't paying attention today in rehearsal. She did have some emotions that she needed to sing out, though, and since she honestly didn't care one iota about the rehearsal going on, she was going all Rachel Berry on this thing.

"Mr. Schue, I have something I want to say. Well, sing, actually," she said, stopping him before he could start the all-too-adorable and all-too-blond Sam and Quinn couple on "The Time of My Life."

She didn't wait for him to respond; she just stood up and walked over to the ever-present, silent man with his fingers on the piano keys.

"'Don't Speak' by No Doubt," she whispered in his ear and waited for the music to start. She knew the song was about a lover not a friend, but it somehow expressed the emotions she felt about her cruel parting with Kurt, no matter that she had once been in love with him for a very short period of time. Before he came out of the closet, of course. It was a dark time, and one best forgotten. She pushed it to the back of her mind and began singing.

_**You and me **_

_**We used to be **_

_**Together **_

_**Everyday **_

_**Together **_

_**Always**_

_**I really feel **_

_**That I'm losing **_

_**My best friend **_

_**I can't believe**_

_**This could be **_

_**The end **_

_**It looks as though **_

_**You're… letting go **_

_**And if it's real **_

_**Well, I don't want to know **_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know just what you're saying**_

_**So please stop explaining **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know what you're thinking **_

_**I don't need your reasons **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**_

_**Our memories **_

_**Well, they can be **_

_**Inviting **_

_**But some are altogether **_

_**Mighty **_

_**Frightening **_

_**As we die, **_

_**Both you and I **_

_**With my head in my hands **_

_**I sit and cry **_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know just what you're saying **_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts **_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know what you're thinking **_

_**I don't need your reasons **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts **_

_**It's all ending **_

_**I gotta stop pretending **_

_**Who we are...**_

_**You and me **_

_**I can see us dying...**_

_**Are we?**_

Don't speak

_**I know just what you're saying **_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts **_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know what you're thinking **_

_**I don't need your reasons **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts! **_

_**I know what you're saying **_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't speak,**_

_**Don't speak, **_

_**Don't speak, **_

_**Oh I know what you're thinking **_

_**And I don't need your reasons **_

_**I know you're good, **_

_**I know you're good, **_

_**I know you're real good **_

_**Oh, la la la la la la **_

_**La la la la la la **_

_**Don't, **_

_**Don't, uh-huh **_

_**Hush, hush darlin' **_

_**Hush, hush darlin' **_

_**Hush, hush d**__**on't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

_**Hush, hush darlin' **_

_**Hush, hush darlin' **_

_**Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

Mercedes finished in a long, powerful note with tears running down her face. Her eyes swam with water and memories, so much that she couldn't see the faces in front of her applauding her. She wiped them on her sleeve and sat down in her seat next to Quinn.

She looked at the girl, suddenly able to see her clearly, and noticed she was holding a black iPhone out in Mercedes' direction. She wasn't speaking, but her eyes said _go on, take it_ and Mercedes did.

"That was so beautiful," was the first thing she heard in an unexpected voice. Kurt was on the other end of the line, gushing over how wonderful her vocals were with sobs frequent between the words.

Mercedes started crying even harder at the sound of her friend's voice, "I miss you so much, boy!" she said, bawling, without caring that the whole rest of the glee club was watching her.

"I miss you too, Mercedes, and I can't wait to see you this weekend! Remember our mall shopping trip after sectionals. I know! Bring the rest of the club with you and I'll bring some of the Warblers! It'll be fun!"

She didn't think it would be fun at all. In fact, it would be seriously cutting in on the little time she now got to spend with Kurt. She just said, "Mhmm," knowing that the whole club had heard the invitation on speakerphone. She was depressed for the rest of the week.

* * *

She was happy to see Kurt at sectionals, and cheered up enough to sing with all her heart and a true smile on her face. She talked with Tina and Quinn and the other glee girls on the way over to the mall to prevent her heart from sinking back into the less lively state it had occupied since Kurt left.

All of New Directions and three of the Warblers (Blaine, Wes, and David) were at the mall, shocking Kurt by not changing out of their uniforms. Kurt was joking with them, but he was also practically glued to Mercedes' hip and chatting lively with her and the other members of his former glee club.

Soon everyone was talking and teasing and laughing with each other, and Kurt was whispering snide comments about some of the worse-dressed people they passed in Mercedes' ear. Things felt practically normal, as though he never left, and she was almost happy.

Almost.


End file.
